


Snowflakes on Our Lips.

by theatergirl06



Series: You Deserve the World and I'll Give It to You. [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Beheaded Cousins, F/F, Fluffy Ending, and kat is not oblivious, anna of cleves loves the mountains, fuff!!!!, katanna, poor queens with tortured childhoods, these make no sense, they will once you read the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatergirl06/pseuds/theatergirl06
Summary: Katherine Howard is planning something huge for someone she loves. So she enlists the help of one chaotic older cousin. For once, everything just might go perfectly.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard
Series: You Deserve the World and I'll Give It to You. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691269
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Snowflakes on Our Lips.

Katherine Howard was not one you would consider to be an early riser. She wasn’t a late sleeper like Anne, but she tended to wake up sometime between 8 and 10:30, usually around 9. Either way, it was an odd occurrence to find her wide awake at 6:30 in the morning, shaking her older cousin and whispering in her ear. 

“Annie! Wake up! I need your help!”

The second queen groaned and slapped the younger girl with a pillow as she rolled over in bed.

“Mmmmph. Too early. Go back to bed.”   
“Pleasepleasepleaseplease.”

“No.”

Kat lay on the bed next to her cousin and put her arms around her cousin’s neck.

“It’s about looooove.”

Anne sat bolt upright in her bed, all exhaustion gone from her eyes. She turned to face her cousin, face lit up with happiness. “Well, you could have just started with that.

Ten minutes later, the cousins had found what they were looking for, and they were on their way down the street, hand in hand. 

Anne smiled at her younger cousin. “Are you sure this is what you want to do? You know, there are a lot of other things out there.”

Kat looked completely serious as she spoke. “Yes, Anne. I know it’s a lot, but she deserves this. I want to do it for her. I have the money, I’m paying for it completely myself.”

“But don’t you think it might scare you? I know the outdoors isn’t really your think.”

“Don’t worry, Annie. I’ve thought about this.”

“All right then. Let’s go buy those plane tickets.” 

The cousins kept walking as the sun began to rise.

***

In the weeks following the beheaded cousins’ mysterious early morning trip, it had become common knowledge in the queens’ apartment that the two women were hiding a secret. They were endlessly whispering and giggling late into the night, and though that was normal for the two of them, this time was different, because they did it with serious faces on.

The beheaded cousins were many things, but when they were gossiping or planning one of their many schemes, they were never serious. A serious face meant they were planning something big. Not to mention they had been spotted with bills, checks, and all things money-related. 

But what big thing could they be planning? Anne Boleyn had absolutely no money in her bank account. She could never afford something big. And Katherine Howard, though she had enough money to pay for a number of things, she would never waste it all on one of Anne’s schemes, and she would never create a scheme big enough to require money or all this planning.

Of course, every other queen had their own theory. 

Catherine of Aragon was positive that Anne had looped Katherine into her biggest scheme yet. She’d probably bought an entire party store’s worth of cheap pranks, and was going to constantly set them on every other queen for an entire week or month or year. She was skeptical of the French queen’s intentions, but knew she could never cause any serious harm. Hopefully.

Jane Seymour just didn’t like that they were keeping secrets from her. She didn’t think secrets were healthy for any family,  _ especially  _ when multiple people at once were being very obvious about the fact that they had a secret. She thought it was very much like modern middle school, and since she had spent a lot of time as a part-time guidance counselor, she knew what a hell modern middle school was. Anyway, she wasn’t very concerned about the cousins. She just hoped nobody would get hurt in the process of their schemes. 

Anna of Cleves had other worries on her mind. 

Her birthday was coming up soon. Since she’d gotten back, she’d pretended she didn’t know when her birthday was. Neither Kat or Anne did, so it was relatively easy. However, she’d also said she hated birthday celebrations because it was against her family’s culture. 

That wasn’t true. Growing up, Anna’s birthdays had been an excuse for her parents to remind her of all her failures over all her years. After she’d come back, she’d discovered her birthdays were equally hellish in the 21st century.

How would she deal with it?

She’d spent last year’s birthday cooped up in her room, visions of her parents plaguing her head, and she planned on spending this year’s birthday in the exact same fashion. She just hope that whatever was up in the sky (she didn’t know what it was) had answered her rare prayers for none of the other queens noticing and having to shoulder her pain. 

Either way, she had barely noticed the beheaded cousins’ constant whispering. 

Cathy Parr was possibly the most worried out of all of them. She thought Anne Boleyn, as adorable and romantic as she was, was unreliable, and anything she wasn’t telling Cathy, her girlfriend, about, must be incredibly risky and irresponsible. 

Either way, nobody had any idea what the cousins were really planning. 

***

On the morning of her birthday, Anna of Cleves was awoken at five in the morning by one Anne Boleyn shaking her. 

“What is happening?”

“Get up. There’s a surprise for you.”

“Why am I getting a surprise?”

“Because it’s your birthday.”

Anna sat bolt upright. “How did you know? I didn’t tell you!”

Anne shrugged. “Nothing escapes my nosy ears, love. Now get dressed and pack a suitcase. Make sure you bring cold-weather clothes.”

Anna yawned. “Where am I going?”

Anne grinned. “Oh, I’ll leave that to your traveling companion.”

“It’s not you?”

“Oh no.”

Anne bounced off the bed, and Anna saw that she still had on her green pajama bottoms with the little sloths on them. “We’re leaving in ten minutes.”

As Anne began to leave the room, Anna had to struggle to make noise come out of her throat. “Anne?” 

“Yeah?”

“Will this be worth it?”

Anne smiled. “Don’t worry Anna. You’re my best friend. I know you. And I promise you it will.”

Sure enough, ten minutes later, Anna found herself sitting in one of the queens’ two cars, the one primarily used by her and Anne, noticeably different from everyone else’s car due to the many more dents and scratches all over the surface.

Anne smiled at her. “You know, to get the best time out of today, you should probably try to get some sleep.”

Unlike Kat or Jane, Anna was very capable of sleeping in cars. “I’m not sure. Actually, I’m a little too worried about letting you take me anywhere at five am to sleep.”

Anne grinned, laughing. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, this wasn’t  _ my  _ plan. I’m only helping.” And with that, the second queen turned on the dial for the radio. Soft piano music began to play over the car speakers, and Anna found herself drifting off to sleep. 

_ In dreams, Anna found herself at her childhood home in Schloss Berg. It looked very different than it had when she was growing up. It seemed to be a ghost in itself, a wispy outline against the blue sky that could be blown away on the wind. Rotting, crumbling, and dead. _

_ Honestly, it didn’t bring Anna much pain to see it that way. She knew some of the queens had fond memories of at least parts of their families, but not her. Her family had always been cold, and the pleasures in her life had come in the form of her few friends. They’d shown her what real family was. _

_ The manor’s doors were open, and Anna decided to go inside. Though the outside looked like a ghost house, the inside was exactly as she remembered it, full of fire and warmth, exactly the same right down to the paintings on the walls. _

_ It brought her no joy to be here. She wanted to leave.  _

_ She turned, but found no doors or windows. _

The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake.

“We’re here, love.”

“Where?”

“The airport.”

Anna’s eyes snapped open. She’d never expected to end up here, of all places. On the other hand, she hadn’t even expected to be awake today, nor had she expected for anybody to know it was her birthday, and yet here she was. 

As she moved to get out of the car, she was surprised to see Anne getting out with her. 

“You’re coming?”

“Oh, no. I’m just here to make sure you get on the right flight.”

“So you’re not holding me hostage then?”

Anne laughed. “If I was, I wouldn’t tell you.”

“Fair point, Boleyn.”

As soon as Anna got her suitcase on her arm, Anne grabbed her hand and pulled her into the building, right up to the check-in desk. 

“Hi, this is Anna of Cleves. She’s on the 8:00 flight to Memmingen.” 

The worker looked at Anna skeptically. “Can you confirm that?”

“Yes.”

“Your passport says you’re German.”

“I am German.”

“Can you say ‘today is my birthday.’ in German?”

Anna whirled around to face Anne. “You told her?”

“I had to. It’s the only way we can keep the surprise.”

The woman at the desk smiled. “Don’t worry, Miss Cleves. We are perfectly aware of who you are. You’re at gate number six.”

Anna smiled at Anne. “Coincidence?”

“Actually, yes.” 

The two women set off for security, but paused just before they reached the line. 

“This is where I leave you,” said Anne with a grin. “I get to go home and sleep!”

Anna frowned in concern. “Doesn’t that leave me alone?”

Anne smiled. “Don’t worry, you won’t be alone for long. Just go through security and to the gate. Be sure to stop at the Starbucks first.” And with that, the second queen wrapped her best friend in a tight hug and set off for the door, her purse swinging with every step. Anna sighed as she watched her go, then entered the line for security. 

It was only after she passed through the checkpoint that she realized she had no idea where Memmingen was. She only hoped it was someplace not too far away, and someplace that was worth all this hassle. 

Doing as Anne had said, she headed for the Starbucks that was located right past security. When she got to the front of the line, the barista gave her a smile.

“Anna of Cleves?”

“How did you…”

“Oh, nice try. I’m not supposed to tell you that. But I will say that we did get a very good description of you. Here you go. It’s already been paid for.” The barista slid a giant chocolate frappuccino with whipped cream, hot fudge, and rainbow sprinkles across the counter, along with a blueberry muffin (Anna’s favorite) with a birthday candle stuck in the top. On the cup was another surprise. Instead of the usual name written on the outside, the writing read, unmistakably,  _ The Queen of the Castle.  _

Smiling and blowing out the candle in the muffin, Anna blew out the candle, thanked the barista and set out for her gate, sipping her drink as she went. It was really quite good. Whoever had planned this clearly knew her very well, well enough to know her Starbucks order, so she was guessing it was one of the other queens. But who? And how had they figured out that it was her birthday?

She focused on sipping her drink as she boarded the flight and took her seat. She only had one neighbor, which was nice, but it was a very odd looking person. They were dressed like a detective, mostly like Sherlock Holmes, wearing a huge brown trench coat that pretty much covered their entire body, a brown hat that hid their hair, and huge sunglasses that covered their entire face. Anna was pretty sure whoever it was was a criminal hiding from the government or something. Until she heard them giggling. 

“So,” said a very familiar voice, “I see Anne did her job right.”   
Anna took one look at the figure and burst out laughing. Off came the coat, hat, and glasses to reveal none other than Katherine Howard, wearing a white fuzzy sweater, deep pink jeans, and her hair in an adorable side braid. She grinned at Anna, then reached over and took a sip of her drink, grinning. In return, Anna stole a sip of hers, also a Starbucks frappuccino, but strawberry as opposed to chocolate.    
“Liebling, what is this?”

Katherine squeezed Anna’s hand, smiling. “I wanted to do something really special for your birthday. You’ve been the best friend and girlfriend I could ever ask for, and you deserve to get a special day celebrating you. Even if…” she took a deep breath, “even if your parents never gave that to you.”

Anna felt her mouth drop open. “How...how did you know? I never even told anyone when my birthday was.”

Kat grinned sheepishly. “We  _ are  _ bedroom neighbors, and when you started disappearing into your room every night, I started listening at the door. I heard your prayers, and I know eavesdropping on them was wrong, but...I just couldn’t let you spend your birthday in pain. I had an idea, but I needed a lot of help from Anne to pull it off.” Katherine gave her a worried look. “I hope you don’t hate this.”

Anna smiled. “Well, unless we end up someplace miserable, I don’t think I’m going to hate it.”

The flight attendant’s voice came on over the plane speakers. “Welcome aboard flight 24601 to Memmingen. We should have a trip of about 2 hours. The local time in London right now is 7:55 AM. Be sure to read the safety instructions in your seat pocket, and enjoy your trip.”

Kat slipped her hand into Anna’s as they felt the plane leave the ground. Soon they were floating high in the sky. Kat pointed out the window, and Anna realized the sun was rising. The two leaned towards the glass (was it glass?) and watched the sky turn from black to pink to blue. 

The next thing they knew, the flight attendant’s voice was coming over the speakers again. “We are beginning our descent into Memmingen, where the local time is 10:50 AM. Please make sure your seat belts are fastened, and welcome to Memmingen.”

Anna was not too surprised to find that she’d fallen asleep, and that Kat had fallen asleep in her lap, pink hair spilling everywhere. Anna knew it was kinda creepy to watch people sleep, but Kat looked so adorable with her eyes shut that Anna couldn’t help but smile as the fifth queen stirred in her lap and slowly opened her eyes, smiling up at her.

“Are we here?”

“Yeah.”

Kat bounced up in her seat, an excited smile on her face. “I really hope you love this, babe. You deserve it.”

“I think I will.”

The second they’d landed, gotten their bags, and arrived in their rental car, Kat threw a blindfold over Anna’s eyes, giggling as she did so. 

“Liebling?”

“Yeah?”

“I have no idea where Memmingen is.”

“Ok, good. That means the surprise is still a surprise.”

“Do the others know where we are?” 

“Anne’s going to tell them.”

“You trust her?”

“With this, completely. I couldn’t have done it without her.”

“How long are we going to be driving?” 

“Well, it’s 11:30 AM now. We should be there in...six and a half hours?

“Kat! What on Earth makes you think I want to do that much driving.”

“Look, I know it’s a lot, but it’ll be worth it. Please just believe me.”

Anna sighed. “Well, it  _ is  _ better than having nightmares about my family all day.”

And so they drove. They drove for hours. True to her word, Katherine did her absolute best to make sure Anna was never bored. They talked. They played games. They sang songs until their throats hurt. At some point, Anna realized that they were driving up a steep hill. 

“Are we safe?”

“I flew out here when you all thought I was at the park for an entire day and I practiced. I know I can drive this road.”

“I trust you.” 

Kat was silent for a while, then spoke again. “You know, I’ve only heard that once before.”

“Really?”

“Really. Nobody ever had any reason to trust me. I was never close enough to them until this life, and even then it took a while.”

“But you said you’d heard it before.”

“I did. Once. At a party in April of 1540. I’d seen a man who looked like Henry Manox, and I was crying behind a tree. You found me.” Katherine reached across the car and squeezed her hand. “I was so nervous, because you were the queen and your husband was coming onto me, and I didn’t want to lose my friend. But I couldn’t help myself. I just told you everything about it, and you surprised me so much when you didn’t get mad. You said that if I said I wasn’t trying to hurt you, and that it was out of my control, then you believed me. You said I was your friend and you knew I would never intentionally hurt you. You said you trusted me.”

Anna smiled, and though she couldn’t see Kat through her blindfold, she could tell her girlfriend was smiling, too. 

“You know, I loved you even before we started dating. Even before we died.”

“I loved you too. I just didn’t know what it was.”

There was a pause as Anna felt them drive even higher.

“Anna?’   
“Yes, liebling?”

“What did your parents do while you were growing up that was so bad you never celebrate your birthday?”

Anna sighed. “Well, my parents were different from other parents. I know a lot of us had hard childhoods, so I know I’m not the only one, but...my parents hated me. From the moment I was born, I was the least favorite child in a house full of kids. I was too fun, not serious enough, too smart with a loud mouth. So they made sure to try, from the moment they knew what I was, to sell me off for a political alliance. It was pretty ironic, because all the things they said I was too much of were what Henry said I wasn’t and what made our political marriage fail. But...birthdays. They were the time when my parents’ attention was completely focused on me. I could usually avoid it, but not on my birthday. They took the day to tell me all the things I’d done wrong in life, over and over, and they wouldn’t stop until I was in tears. I learned not to cry after a few years. Then they’d stop sooner. But...birthdays never stopped scaring me. There was one year when…” Anna took a deep breath. “My father slapped me. Across the cheek. Hard.”

Kat was silent for a moment. Then, “You know my scars? The ones on my back?”

“Of course. It was a big moment the first time you showed them to me.”

“Eight of those are from my father and my uncle.” Anna felt Kat’s hand squeeze her own. “You aren’t alone, Anna. None of us are. And even if your parents were stupid enough to not celebrate you, they were never your family. My family was never my family. But you and I and the others, we’re each other’s family now. You have a real family, one that loves you. And we are going to celebrate you, regardless of whether anyone has done it before.” 

Anna felt tears forming in her eyes, just as they had on many birthdays before. But this time, they meant happiness. 

“We’re here.”

Anna grinned. “Can I take the blindfold off now?”

She felt hands on the back of her hair, fumbling with the blindfold, and she felt it fall away. What she saw out the car window took her breath away.

They were outside of a hotel, the kind that looked like a log cabin. The light coming from the little roof above the door made visible the fat snowflakes falling from the sky sprinkled with stars, and the golden color spread out all over the parking lot, making it light up and look like a dream. All around them were huge, huge mountains that seemed to reach higher than the stars themselves. A half moon hung just above two peaks in the distance, making them glow silver in color. It looked like something out of a fantasy. 

Anna turned to Kat. “The Bavarian Alps. I came here once when I was a child. It was the best day of my life. How could you have possibly known?”

Kat smiled. “Well, you’re always saying how much you miss the mountains. The rest was some educated guessing.”

Anna grinned. “I just...I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“Liebling, I would do anything for you.” 

Anna laughed. “That was the worst German accent I’ve ever heard.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Okay.”

And then Anna leaned forward and kissed her. Kat’s lips were soft and cold from the mountain air, but her arms wrapped around Anna’s waist all the same. 

Anna had expected to be in her room all day on her birthday. Instead, she’d ended up under moonlit mountain skies, kissing her girlfriend as the snow fell on their lips.

Katherine Howard had built her her very own fairytale.

The snow fell. Their lips met once more.

Love and happiness fully found their way into Anna’s heart for the first time that day.

And with her girlfriend’s lips on hers and her arms around her, the love and happiness didn’t leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! There will be another work soon where the roles are flipped and it's Kat's birthday. Hope you enjoyed the fluffy fluffiness!


End file.
